


Something About Us

by Lotus92



Series: GBF Collection: The Series [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sonfic, nobody cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus92/pseuds/Lotus92
Summary: How two souls ended up together by exchanging some wordsSiete/Six
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: GBF Collection: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it is I again with some 76 for your enjoyment :3

One night a blond man thinking about how he fell in love.

With a fellow comrade, the most difficult one to reach, but for him was a challenge.

how his heart pounded with the same excitement as when he sees a new sword.

Smoothly he approached him, nothing out of a typical exchange of words.

"What do you want at this late hours?" he asked with an irritated tone, not in the mood to talk, but if it was in the outside of the base it meant it was important.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one_

"Yeah…about that, hey Six I want to ask you something" trying to hide his heart he showed a smile, it was genuine without any escape route but to expose his real self, no more scheming, no more lies, the real Siete was in front of him "Have you ever fell in love with someone?" he was babbling while slowly making more close contact. The assassin was sharp but his ears can catch the beating of his heart. Under the mask he was blushing furiously, he could simply push the other away but it was too late.

  
_But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

Six´s words were muted, his body was failing to him again, his emotions were a total mess but found courage “Don’t play with me!” he shouted, it wasn’t the words he wanted to say, he was left behind a lot of times, but Siete knows that and even with his horrible past, he accepts the Erune and let him join the Eternals, it was an open invitation but Siete was persistent, he never gives up when he wants something.

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time_

“I know but listen…I can’t let you go” the blond tightened the embrace, the warmth of two bodies in the middle of a starry night, Six trying to find a route to go to his room and hide his face with his hands of embarrassment, the situation is becoming more than he thought, Siete was handsome he admits on his mind, and probably he knows what is going to happen, when a hand reached to his mask he panicked.

“Don’t’! stop! Ugh” Siete was kind enough to let the other half on his eye, both blue and lilac encountered while slowly they get separated.

“You look pretty without the mask” and with those words he places a kiss on Six’s cheek and moves towards the base.

  
_But there's something about us I've got to do_

  
_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

“Wait...” he whispered in shock and frustration were marked on his half exposed face, the assassin dashed to him to take him by the collar facing eye to eye “Was that all? Don’t fuck with me, I know well you are the expert hiding things, spit it up” then avoiding the surprised gaze by the other.

Time stopped between both Eternals..

Then moved in slow motion.

One second- Siete blushed a bit, his heart not taking it any more.

Two seconds- he takes both Six’s wrists.

Three seconds- then one hand moves to his waist.

Four Seconds- closing the distance of both.

Five Seconds- “Don’t hate this world, it has beautiful things, like you” an instant of breath.

Six Seconds- Lips brushing each other.

Seven Seconds- eyes closed, tongues exploring, ignoring the pain of the sharp canines.

_I need you more than anything in my life_

****

“I love you” out of breath the Star Sword Sovereign declared, not turning back, he didn’t cared about the silver wolf reaction, he let his feelings out, and that was enough.

_  
I want you more than anything in my life_

The most rare sight his eyes had the blessing to see was the body of Six dragging him to the ground, rolling and pinning him, he being on the top, looking for is neck and stealing him a sharp breath, digging his canines, not giving a care.

“If you ever dare to betray me my claws will give you death and my ghost will haunt you when the day comes…” those words were marked on his skin, he claimed him as his in one phrase.

_  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

When Siete left for a lot of missions the Erune wondered how come he started to miss him, how the days passed and his body craved for his company, his stupid laugh, the times he had to get serious in battle, and times he gets hurt and Six gets absolutely out of himself, blaming himself for not only snap but worry.

_  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

They sleep together a month later after dating, the nightmares are there for both, somehow Siete manages to help his lover to get some sleep, with a blend of tea Song prepares sometimes she shares with them, with a faint smile the archer implies “If something happens to our lovely Six I’ll hunt you down” sending shivers down the spine of the blond watching the girl leave.

“Why is always me the one the others want to kill? I’m a lovely guy you know?” he fakes sniffs while hearing the steady breathing of the silver haired Erune, the moon being the only light illuminating the room, Siete admires the face in from of him, kind of cute he thinks, then he hears words he can’t understand, maybe is the language from Karm, but telling from his red cheeks while sleeping it could be a way to express love.

“I love you too” smiling he kisses his cheeks and sleeps by his side” lucky for Six because he was pretending to be asleep while saying those words, he cares about his leader but finds actions better than words to let feelings glow, something that started by an awkward scenario was the spark that flared something between their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic! I scratched my head for hours to find some song for this two and well Daft Punk works for good!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :3 <3


End file.
